


Seeking Comfort

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every evening, Sasha would be summoned to the estates of the Prince of the City...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort

Every evening like clockwork, Sasha would be summoned to the estates of the Prince of the City to give a daily report. She would give a full recall of what been done in the clan, what things had happened in the city and what changes -- if any the Brujah were wanting to make.This wasn't a great surprise or cause for alarm to the rest of the clans. The Prince wanted to make sure that the youngest Brujah Primogen in this city's history knew what she was doing and if she was suited for the job she had taken over.

Lillie was proud of everything that Sasha was doing and what she had become.She had always viewed Sasha as her younger sister or a much beloved niece. Sometimes she referred to her as her daughter -- but not within earshot. Names or not, the Kindred Clans in the city had no doubt that was a close bond between the two vampires. Lillie was proud of her and she knew without a doubt that if Julian Luna was still here, he would have been very proud of his niece.

After the official business between Prince and Clan Primogen was concluded, the real reasons for these visits and meetings would come into play.

The two women would change into lest restrictive clothing -- sometimes flannel or fleece pajamas. Then they either make a dinner that they couldn't eat, or settle down close together on the couch or one of the beds. Once settled, the large TV would start to play whatever movie they had chosen. During this time, they would often talk, or mock the movie, or get sad. When the sadness came, they would curl closer together and give each other comfort as best as they could.

The two most important women in Julian Luna's life knew how to take care of each other.


End file.
